Love, Aile
by RandyPandy
Summary: Vent was worried about his sister Aile and their adopted father Giro after the two of them disappeared a few weeks back on a delivery. So when a letter from Aile arrived, he was a bit surprised. -Post-ZX1, Aile Storyline-


**AN:** A small idea I got last night. This fic assumes several things from my own headcanon - Aile and Vent are twins, both were adopted by Giro who has the last name "Wiley", that the Aile-only storyline was the one that happened, and that Rush is the red and white dog from the promo images of the game.

* * *

_**-Love, Aile-**_

* * *

After closing up Giro Express, Vent stared at the letter that had arrived in the mail for him. It seemed innocent enough, with the name "Vent Wiley" written in bold letters with the address to Giro Express. What he hadn't been prepared for was the sender.

Aile Wiley. He didn't recognize the address.

It had been more than two weeks since he had last seen his sister. She'd gone out on a routine delivery with Giro, and had waved good-bye to him, promising to be back soon. They'd made plans to go to Morgan's Arcade when Giro Express closed.

Time passed and they never came back. He never heard anything about them for the past two weeks, though some of the people in Area C would talk about a blue-clad girl in Area C that they had briefly spoken to. One girl (he thought her name was Melody) had even mentioned that the girl was delivering love letters from someone else to her, and that it had driven her mad.

Vent wasn't sure about that, but he was sure it had been Aile. And now, he was finally getting some contact from her.

After feeding Rush, he sat down on the couch and began to read.

* * *

_Dear Vent,_

I know it's been two weeks since I last contacted you but I've been a little... busy. Remember when Giro and I went on our last delivery? We got ourselves involved in something different... something very dangerous. I don't want you to get involved with it, but just know that I'm safe. I can't tell you everything in a letter, but I can tell you several things, just so you know what I've been through in the past few days.

Giro's gone. It's all my fault. If I had just listened to him...

Vent, Giro wanted us to be his successors. That's why he taught us the ins and outs of Giro Express, so that we could run it when he's no longer around to help us. But I can't do that, so it has to be you that does it. Don't be mad at me. Just take me off of the payroll, hire someone else if you need to, and keep on going. I know that you can do it. Giro wouldn't have trusted us otherwise.

I guess you want to know where I am. I've joined the Guardians. Yes, those Guardians. Did you know that Giro used to be a part of them, but he left? He left when he found us, so that he could take care of us. They're really nice, and they offered to let me become one of them. I know I can do a lot to help here than I could down there, so I stayed. I'm sorry Vent, but I can't go back. Not when they need me.

I've made some new friends, too. I've become pretty close to another girl named Prairie, and Fleuve, and some other... special people. Their names are X, Z, P, H, F, and L. The names might sound a bit odd, but they're good people and I know I can count on them for anything. They've been really helpful, even if L likes to tease me about finding a boyfriend. I should start teasing her about how she flirts with Z... she's related to all the rest. Ah well.

Whenever I dropped by Area C in the last couple of weeks, I didn't have any time to go to where Giro Express was. I'm sorry about that. I really did want to see you, but the missions that the Guardians have kept me on have kept me busy. Besides, some of these missions, they...

Vent, the Maverick that killed our mom? We found him - he was one of the two holding P prisoner in that amusement park, and I couldn't have that, could I? Not after what he'd done, and I had met X, Z, H, L, and F at that point, and they were really worried about him. He's dead now, and good riddance. I can't forgive him for what he did to mom. I'm really grateful to those five for helping me destroy him myself. I've learned a lot about defending myself and others since meeting them... if only I'd met them before that day.

You've heard what's happened recently, right? About how Slither Inc. fell? I did that. And good riddance to them, too. I heard about what the news has been saying about it - I met this reporter named Halison when I was helping the Guardians evacuate Area G, and he agreed to take as much of the details as he could on it - so it should be accurate. Though, I know you don't like to watch the news that much, so I'll give you some of the juicy details here.

Serpent was a Maverick.

All the Maverick attacks in our lifetime was because of him, Vent. He was the one that did it. He was the one that sent that Maverick to the amusement park. He might as well have killed mom and Giro himself. How many other people have suffered like we have? He's dead now; he can't hurt anybody anymore, and Slither Inc. is gone. I'm not sure yet if someone good-hearted will take over that company or whether it's going to stay abandoned, but they'd better rename it. I can't stand that name.

Anyways, I said earlier that I'm not going to be coming back for now. We're going to be heading out of Cinque Ville, and to another city in Innerpeace. The thing that is responsible for everything is still out there, and I have to go find it, just so no one else suffers like we did. I know you would want to help, but please, trust me, Vent. I don't want you involved in this, and I know Giro doesn't either. That was why he never told us everything. I only found out by accident.

Take care of yourself, and give Rush some treats for me, okay? I'll try to visit the next time we're in the area. Try not to worry about me.

Love,  
Your sister, Aile

* * *

Vent closed his eyes, and set Aile's letter, tear-stained as she had obviously been crying while writing it, aside. He dropped to the floor, hugging Rush as the red and white mixed breed dog trotted up to him and licked his face.

"Aile, you stupid... how can I not worry about you?"

As soon as he got up tomorrow, he was going to run Giro Express to the best of his ability instead of just a caretaker, take good care of Rush... and look for his sister.

* * *

_**-Love Aile END-**_

* * *

_****_**AN: **Thanks for reading! I'd love to know what you thought.


End file.
